powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RnR/Character Sheet 2: Okota
Bored again so...why not? Name: Okota Age: 15 Aliases: The Dark Fog, The Dark Mage, The Dark Hand Birthday: August 3 , 39XX Hobbies: Poetry, stealing rare treasure Occupation: Theif, criminal Motto: "What doesn't kill you gives you a chance to strike back!" Quotes: "Don't bore me!" "How drool..." "Let's put your skills to the test!" Likes: Finding rare items. Dislikes: Being underestimated. Alinghtment: Lawful Neutral Species: Homo Magi Bio: For as long he can remember, Okota has been a thief. He did whatever it took to survive in the harsh word; he lied, he cheated, he stole, and he assualted whoever and whatever was neccessary. Eventually he became good at and made it into quite a hobby. At the age of thirteen, his skills were taken notice by a group of bandits, and he quickly became one of them. But his relationship with them didn't last very long. He and his gang were soon caught arrested. In prison, he discovered that he was one of the Keepers of the Mage's Hand, a living conduit of magical power, and that his main power was that of darkness. With his new found powers, he busted out of his cell, made quick work of the guards, and broke out of all the criminals within the prison. In response, a $500,000 bounty was placed on him. Since then, Okata continued his work in thievery, often selling the rare goods he finds to the highest bidder. Personality: Okota is a very distant young man. He comes across as aloof, elusive, and can come off as saracstic. In terms of combat, he is ruthless towards his enemies, especially if he as past history with them or if they have angered him. Abilities: *Hand-to-hand combat: Okota is highly skilled in close quarter combat. His flowmotion styles allows him move fluidly around the area and strike his opponent at almost any angle. *Super Speed: Okota is capable of moving faster than the eye can see, allowing moving in short bursts and leave behind afterimages. *Swordsmanship : Okota's way of the sword riles on overwhelming the enemy. He makes good use of his speed, allowing him to strike any foe quickly multiple times with great precision. Powers: *Darkness Manipulation: Okota's main Mage ability allows him to control all forms of darkness. He is able create shadows and use it as a cloak, create dark portals, teleport through darkness , negate light-based spells , make his body intangible, project bolts and beams of dark energy, and even create clones . Equipment: *Sword: Okota wields a thin curved sword that responds to magical properties. This allows Okota to channel his abilties into his sword with great effect. Weakness: Okota's sword is cursed with vile magic. It has a haibit of control his magicaling powers and manipulating his mind. The more he uses his abilties the more power the sword has over him. This forces Okota to limit the use of his powers, or risk giving into a terrible force behind the blade. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet